


Our Last Adventure

by AkayaMinamoto



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Camping, Drugs, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkayaMinamoto/pseuds/AkayaMinamoto
Summary: Before graduating, Luffy decides to take his crew on one last adventure together.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 25





	Our Last Adventure

“You got everything?”

“For the last time, shitty cook – yes, I got everything. My stuff’s already in the bus and everything I need for the drive is here in my bag. The only thing that’s still missing is your scrawny ass parked in the passenger seat.”

“Well then, mossy. Shall we?”

The young blond man smirked at his annoyed partner, who just rolled his eyes and searched for the keys in his pocket. After he pushed said blond playfully out the door he turned around and locked it. They grinned at each other and made their way to the old bus they would be driving in. Everyone made fun of Zoro’s car because of its age and tendency to slowly break apart, but he still swore that it was the best car one can wish for.

Sanji climbed into the passenger seat while Zoro slid behind the wheel and put the key into the ignition. But before he could start the engine a slim hand stopped him from doing so. He shifted his gaze to his right where piercing blue eyes bored into his own gray ones. “What is it?”

“It’s just … this will be our last vacation together with the crew and I- sorry, I just kind of realized it just now,” Sanji rambled, but turned his face away to hide his blush as he realized how silly that sounded. But the green haired man next to him thought otherwise.

“Hey, look at me.” Reluctantly, Sanji faced his boyfriend again, but before he could say anything his lips were pressed against Zoro’s. He sighed softly and gave into the soft kiss, his hand automatically searching for the soft hair at the nape of Zoro’s neck to pull him closer. The other man answered with a nip to his lower lip before pulling away again, instead leaning his forehead against Sanji’s. “You have to stop thinking that way. This won’t be the last trip we’ll make just because we won’t see each other that often anymore in a month. We’ve still got time and you know it.” Zoro pecked Sanji’s lips again and pulled away to turn on the engine. Sanji smiled at his boyfriend and nodded.  
“You’re right. Sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

Zoro chuckled, started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. “We’ll just tell Nami that it’s your fault that we’re late.” Sanji smirked and leaned his elbow against the window while watching the other cars passing by. “Nah, I think the usual will do. You getting lost again sounds way more likely.”

Ten minutes later the still bickering pair arrived at Luffy’s place where everyone was supposed to meet for a last check-up. Zoro parked in front of Luffy’s house and beside Usopp’s car, turning off the engine and rolling his eyes as he saw the angry red-head already stomping towards them. A low growl from the man beside him made him reconsider the insult he was about to throw at Nami. They had a long way ahead of them after all, better save the coming arguments for later.

“I don’t even wanna know your sorry excuse for being late. Just get your asses out of the car so we can discuss who will drive with whom. We lost enough time already, and the later ferries are expensive.”

“It’s nice to see you, too, witch,” Zoro grumbled under his breath while climbing out of the driver’s door, ignoring the kick he received from the blond man coming up behind him.  
“We’re so sorry, Nami-swan! That Neanderthal is not only slow when thinking is concerned,” apologized Sanji, hugging Nami and kissing her on the cheek. She returned the gesture but still glared daggers at the pair.

“Doesn’t matter. Come in before Luffy throws a fit and destroys something. We’ll be on the road in twenty minutes.” They followed Nami into the old but comfortable house, the voices of their excited friends already greeting them in the hallway.

“Zoro! Sanji! You’re here!”

Before anybody could stop him, a whirlwind of dark hair and long limbs tackled them both in a crushing hug, rambling about stuff they didn’t even bother to decipher. Returning the hug nonetheless, two almost identical grins spread on their faces as they were met by the smiling faces of their friends.

In only a few minutes they were going to be on their way to Skypia.  
For the last five months they had been planning this tour. They had just finished their last exams in school and had only a few last events before they officially graduated. And this was going to be their last big adventure before they went their separate ways. The last time that their crew, as Luffy liked to call their little group of friends, was going to spend as much time together.

A few years ago, Luffy decided on a whim to go on trip together. At that point there were only five of them. They had just thrown some stuff together, crowded themselves into Usopp’s old car and drove for hours, until they had arrived at a small lake somewhere in the woods.  
In the end it had been a week no one would ever forget.

“What took you guys so long? We have been waiting for forever! Now c’mon, let’s get into the cars and finally hit the road! Me and Usopp created an awesome playlist for the whole trip! It’ll be so much fun!”

Zoro chuckled at his best friend’s antics. There was no calming Luffy down if he got so excited. They just had to roll with it and hope he got tired fast.  
Which almost never happened.

“Alright, alright, don’t lose your shit. Let me get the rest of your stuff into the junk car, one more coffee refill and then we’re on the way,” said Sanji, already looking forward to dealing with this hyperactive kid for the next ten hours. The blond freed himself from the hug, ignoring his partner’s glare at the jibe about his car, and went over to Robin to greet her properly. Zoro listened a few more seconds to Luffy’s babbling, but soon managed to shake him loose as well to get that coffee Sanji mentioned.

Last arrangements were made, the route was checked one last time and fifteen minutes later they all stood around the two cars. “All right you guys, gather in front of Zoro’s car, I’m gonna take a picture!” They all stood in front of the green bus, grins all plastered on their faces. Franky, Zoro and Sanji stood in the back, with them being the tallest, Luffy stood between Chopper and Nami, one arm slung around each of them and pulling them close, while Robin stood in front of Franky on the side. Usopp placed himself on the opposite, his smartphone in his right hand raised high to capture them all on the picture.  
“Say Skypiea!” said Usopp, and everyone cheered into the camera, repeating after him.

Luffy threw his fist into the air and turned around to face his friends with one of his radiant grins. “To the cars! Skypiea, here we come!”

While Zoro went to the driver side of his car, Luffy jumped into the passenger seat. That left Usopp and Sanji in the back. The latter made himself comfortable, planning on napping a little before it was going to be his turn to drive in a few hours.  
In the other car Franky slid behind the wheel with Robin beside him, Nami and Chopper already cuddling up for the long road ahead.

The green-haired man put in reverse, pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, for now ignoring the GPS. “Zoro,” came Usopp’s voice from the backseat. “That’s the wrong way.”  
He slammed on the breaks, looking into the rear mirror to see the other car driving in the opposite direction. Ignoring the snickering that no doubt came from the blond man behind him, he turned the car around and just followed the others. “You sure we gonna end up where we want to with your sense of direction?” questioned Luffy while laughing at the grumpy face his best friend made.  
“If you won’t shut up we won’t arrive anywhere at all,” grunted Zoro, only earning more laughter.

For the next ten minutes they just drove like that through the small neighborhood Luffy lived in, until they took the first ramp onto the highway. As of now it was going to be smooth driving for at least two hours.

“Hey hey, what about some music?” Luffy pulled a CD out of his backpack, showing it to Zoro with a grin plastered on his face. ‘Totally awesome playlist for Skypiea’ was scribbled on it in the teens messy handwriting, and Zoro pondered if he chose the wrong car as said teen slid it into the CD player, already turning up the volume before the first song had even started. A few moments later an all too familiar melody resounded through the car and two people face palmed, while the other two readied themselves for the first verse.

_“When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be_   
_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_   
_When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be_   
_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you…”_

“Really? You guys are so predictable,” said Sanji, but couldn’t stop his leg from bobbing up and down to the easy beat. He leaned back in his seat and hummed along softly to the lyrics, watching the landscape roll past.  
“Of course! This is the best song ever for a long drive! Just wait for the next songs, this is gonna be great!” Usopp cheered, nudging Sanji with his elbow, who shook his head at their antics, but enjoying their company nonetheless.

The young cook thought back to his conversation with Zoro just before they came here.  
This really was going to be their last trip together as a crew. In only a few weeks they were splitting up, each one of them going their own way. Even though they were slightly annoying from time to time, his friends were still his family and he was going to miss each one dearly. His gaze wondered to the man sitting in front of him. What was going to happen to them, as lovers?  
Roughly four years ago he had met this guy, had argued and bickered and fought with him countless times, even before they became as close as they were now. They still did that, of course. No one could rile him up like that muscle-headed bastard, but it wasn’t always like that.

Sanji was pulled out of his thoughts as Usopp and Luffy went for the grand finale of the song, each taking turns singing the lyrics with so much gusto, as Franky would call it, that he just had to laugh at their ridiculous display.

_„Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da_   
_Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da_   
_Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da_   
_Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da_

_And I would walk 500 miles_   
_And I would walk 500 more_   
_Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles_   
_To fall down at your door!“_

“That was cool! Man, we’re getting really good at this,” Luffy complimented their little performance, Usopp nodding to confirm it.  
“Wait,” interrupted Zoro and threw a sidelong glance at Luffy. “You’re not saying that you guys actually practiced that, are you?” The young man next to him looked at him with big honest eyes. “Of course we didn’t. That would be crazy. But we hear it every time we drive together, so you could say that we’ve become really good at it without actually practicing it.”  
Zoro just snorted. Of course they did that. Those two knuckleheads were such kids.

The next song that started playing was from Bon Jovi, and Zoro relaxed into the driver seat as he let the voices around him become background noise. After some time, he noticed that Sanji hadn’t said a word for a while and he reached behind him with his right hand to softly tap on his boyfriend’s knee. As an answer his fingers got caught by Sanji’s long and slim ones, holding onto them lightly as to not interfere with his lovers driving. They continued their way along the highway, the other car always in sight so they wouldn’t lose each other.

After about two hours of uneventful driving Luffy’s phone rang, the caller ID showing that it was Nami. “Hey Nami, what’s up? You’re on speaker.”

“We’re gonna pull out at the next roadhouse. Just so you know.”

“Understood,” answered Zoro in Luffy’s stead and focused again on the road, looking out for the telltale sign.

Only ten minutes later the two cars were sitting next to each other on a relatively empty parking lot, everybody exiting the vehicles and stretching their limbs. Luffy jumped over to Chopper and the two began to chatter like they haven’t seen each other in weeks. The rest of the group gathered around Nami to check their schedule before heading towards the restroom. After they all got some much needed caffeine, except for Chopper who got a hot chocolate, they went back to their cars.

“The next stop will be the last before we reach the ferry. Is everyone good to go?” asked Nami. The men and Robin all smiled and nodded their heads while the young ones cheered, excited to get back into the car and on the road again.

“You still fit to drive or should I take over?” Zoro turned around, hand already on the door handle. He looked at Sanji and smiled softly. “Nah, I’m still good. Maybe at the next stop before we reach the ferry.” “Alright. But don’t fall asleep at the wheel,” Sanji said playfully. He knew Zoro would never do that, although the moss head could sleep in all kinds of weird places. Zoro just chuckled and boxed the blonde lightly on the arm.  
They climbed into the car, with Sanji getting into the passenger seat this time. Luffy didn’t mind, he and Usopp had their old Gameboys with them for the long drive and were playing one of the old Pokémon games, chattering about who had the best team.

Franky took the lead again, being the first one to roll back out onto the highway, with Zoro following behind.  
Now that Sanji sat in the front, he had control over the music, choosing to change the CD. When the two younger ones in the back noticed they started to protest loudly, but Sanji quickly made them shut up and soon they were again engrossed in their game.

“You know the old rule that the driver picks the music?” Zoro asked, watching Sanji search through his CD collection out of the corner of his eyes. “Hm, never heard of it,” he replied nonchalantly, his long fingers skipping over old and new albums Zoro had stored in the glovebox. “Then you better pick something I like, blondie, or you’ll be sitting with our two Pokémon Masters in the back.” Said blonde only chuckled at the empty threat, when he finally found what he was looking for.

He switched the CD’s, putting Luffy’s back into the cover and leaned back when the sound of the electric guitar rang through the speakers. Zoro smiled and turned up the volume, drumming his fingers softly on the steering wheel to the beat.

The first time they did this kind of trip was almost three years ago. Sanji was new on their school and had made fast friends with Luffy (of course) and had immediately fallen in love with Nami. So, against the will of a certain green headed man, Sanji had been pulled into their group of friends that had grown over the years in school.

In one particularly boring summer, Luffy had the brilliant idea to go wild camping in the woods. The problem was that Zoro still hated Sanji and Sanji couldn’t stand Zoro in the least. But still they were cramped, against their will, in the back of Usopp’s old car with Nami between them to keep them both from fighting. The bickering had stopped only after Nami had knocked them over their heads, both then sulking in the back, looking out the window until they arrived.  
Usopp knew the spot from when he once went camping with his father before he “went off on an adventure”, as Usopp always says. It was a secluded clearing near a beautiful lake, perfect for swimming or just relaxing on the grassy shore.

Once everyone had approved of staying here for a week, and Luffy had dubbed it “their special place”, each one had been assigned a task by Nami.  
Sanji had been in charge of providing them with a delicious barbeque, Zoro and Luffy had gone into the woods to search for firewood, that had ended up being a competition who could find more, and in the end they had had enough to last them almost the whole week, and Usopp and Nami had been responsible for setting up their tents. She had been adamant to sleep in her own tent, and Luffy and Usopp had already made plans to share one. That had let to Zoro and Sanji sleeping in a tent together.

The whole day they had shot daggers at each other, threatening to kill the other if he dared to cross the imaginary line that had divided their tent into two sides. The first night was the worst one, with Nami even having to screech at them from the other side of the bonfire to shut the hell up or she’d be in charge of the threatened murder.

After that though, things started to change between the cook and the swordsman.

Zoro had brought his swords along he used to practice kendo with, and instead of calling him names while he went through different forms and positions, as Sanji usually did when he caught the green-haired man training, the blonde started to notice little things about Zoro while watching him inconspicuously. The way he breathed in deep before fluently falling into a new pose, eyes closed while concentrating. The muscles rippling under his tanned skin, a light sheen of sweat glistening under the hot sun.

It was also the first time Sanji had noticed a feeling that had slowly risen inside his stomach that he had never felt before. It was not the familiar excitement when seeing Nami in a bikini. Instead it had been a warmth that slowly unfolded and spread into his chest and beyond, slowly bringing a light blush to his normally pale cheeks.

As soon as he notices, though, he quickly turned away, trying to occupy his mind with different recipes that he could make for them over the fire tonight.

Sanji had to chuckle when these memories came flooding back, slightly shaking his head, his soft and wavy locks falling deeper into his eyes.

“What’s the matter with you cook? You haven’t said a word for almost thirty minutes and then all of a sudden you start snickering. What was your dirty mind up to now, eh?” Zoro threw the man beside him a knowing smirk before looking back out at the street. “Nothing, Marimo. Just thinking about old times, that’s all,” he answered, a soft smile still playing over his lips.

Zoro just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

He knew that Sanji liked to live in the past, often remembering stuff that had happened years ago, while Zoro liked to leave the past behind and focus on what was to come.  
This, for now, being the last time they will be spending so much time together before their group will scatter of to new places, only able to keep in touch over social media or phone calls, was hard on his lover. Though the cook didn’t like to admit it, he was very emotional when it came to his friends, the only family he had here after moving away from home to finish school somewhere else and leaving his father behind.

Zoro reached over and took one slim and soft hand into his bigger and calloused one, the other keeping the wheel steady. Sanji didn’t look over but instead squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, closing his eyes and relaxing his head against the headrest.

They still had one last adventure ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> I had this story in my mind for a long time and finally decided to write it down and post it.  
> It is based on the trip me and my friends took right before graduating three years ago. We had so much fun and so much happened during these two weeks, I try to fit everything what we experienced during our time in Sweden into this story (only slightly changed of course to fit into a One Piece universe).  
> The next chapter is already on it's way, and I hope you have as much fun reading my story as I have writing it while remembering the last adventure I had with my friends.  
> Stay safe!


End file.
